


Winter Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. Kira ends up staying behind during Christmas break, so does Allison, the girl she's been crushing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Rare Pair Secret Santa on Tumblr.

Kira stood on her tiptoes to look out the window of the Hufflepuff common room, watching as the snow fell from the sky and covered the Hogwarts grounds. People were running around doing last minute packing to return home for the Holidays. Kira ignored the bustle around her, flipping the hood of her coat up to block them out. She would still be in the castle for the holidays, her dad was one of the teachers to volunteer to stay behind and her mother was still in Japan.

She gave a sigh and finally pulled herself away from the window when Isaac tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was almost time for dinner. She had looked forward to going back home and spending time with her family and her friends from Durmstrang, but this year she was going to be stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas.

She spent most of dinner silent, ignoring as everyone excitedly chattered about their plans for the holiday vacation. Malia wandered over from the Gryffindor table during dessert and took the vacated seat next to her. “You should cheer up, Kira,” Malia said, reaching out and stealing a bite of treacle tart from her plate. “Rumor has it Argent will be staying behind for the holidays too.”

Kira looked up. “She-she is?

Malia nodded, trying to steal another bite but earning a slap on the hand and Kira taking back her fork. “Yup. She was just telling us about it. Maybe this will be your chance to finally ask her out instead of pining all the time.”

“I thought her and-“

“Nope. Allison is a free agent.”

Kira started to frown and looked down at her plate, pushing her dessert around. “Even so, I don’t even know what to say to her. I mean look at how nervous I was when Scott and I were dating, I wasn’t even the one making the first moves. I don’t know if I can do it, Malia.”

Malia gave a heavy sigh. “Then don’t ask her out right away. Spend some time with her. Talk about Quidditch. I know you guys lost the cup to Gryiffindor this year, but talk to her about the season and how awesome of a keeper she was during the finale game. Like seriously, I know I’m in her house, but you can’t say she wasn’t like the best keeper this season.”

Kira gave a small laugh. “Yeah, okay. I’ll ask her about Quidditch, maybe she’ll give me a few pointers for next season.”

“See! There’s the spirit,” Malia said, giving Kira a playful push. “I also heard she likes taking walks through the grounds.”

“It’s the middle of winter.”

\---------------------------------

“So? Look outside sometime, you’ll still find her out there. Get her interested in a snowball fight or something. You can do this, Kira,” Malia said, giving Kira’s shoulder a squeeze. “I have faith in you.”

With most of the school gone for the holidays, the remaining students took up one table in the Great Hall. Isaac normally took the seat next to her, but the third day of winter break, Allison slid beside her. Kira looked up from the book she was reading, blinking a couple of times. “Hello.”

“Good morning,” Allison replied, taking a blueberry muffin from the stack in front of them. “How is your break so far?”

Kira shrugged, feeling a little nervous. They had talked in the past, but they were never really alone together. “Boring. I’ve been reading mostly. Got a few books from this muggle bookstore I came across during the summer that I’ve been reading.“

“Oh, which ones?”

“Umm…, this one,” Kira held up the book to show the cover of an Anne Rice book. “It’s a series about vampires.”

“I know, I’ve read them,” Allison said. “are you enjoying them?”

Kira nodded. “I am. I’ve read a lot of muggle books, my dad keeps a lot around the house since he teaches muggle studies. I find them fascinating. They have such a different view on the magical world, I mean they don’t know about our world so I guess they would, but it’s still interesting to read.” Kira looked up to see Allison was watching her with a fond smile and felt her cheeks heat up and had to look away again.

“Listen, some of us are planning on going ice skating now that the lake is frozen over,” Allison said. “Would you like to join us?”

Kira looked back up. “I um..I don’t really know how.”

Allison smiled softly. “It’s okay. I can teach you. And don’t worry about embarrassing yourself, there are several people who don’t know how to do it. You won’t be alone.”

“Okay.”

\----------------------------------

Kira wrapped her scarf tighter around her as her and Isaac walked towards the lake where several people, including a few professors were already on the ice. Allison was in the middle of a spin, her moves graceful. Kira watched for a moment in awe before Allison noticed her, the woman casting a spell to rid herself of her magical skates and running towards her. “Kira, you came!”

“I said I would.”

“You seemed a little uneasy, I wasn’t sure if you would,” Allison said, taking Kira’s hand and leading her back towards the ice. “Since none of us actually brought ice skates, we’ve just been transforming our shoes.” She turned around to face Kira once they reached the edge. “So, ready to learn?”

Kira looked out on the ice where the others were. Some people were stumbling, others gracefully moving. Not everyone was perfect, nor did anyone seem to be paying much attention to the others, more content with just trying to have fun. After a minute, Kira smiled and nodded.

Allison whipped out her wand and waved it, and their shoes became skates shoes and Kira nearly lost her balance. Allison quickly grabbed her waist, keeping her still. “Sorry. I should have warned about that.”

“It’s-it’s okay.”

“I didn’t scare you off from this right?”

Kira shook her head. “No.”

Allison smiled and took Kira’s hand. “Be careful, step lightly. It’s very easy.”

Kira was hesitant as she stepped onto the ice, knees wobbling. Allison stayed by her side, one arm wrapped around her waist and her other hand holding Kira’s tight. Allison’s voice was soft in her ear. “With me now. We’ll go slow.” Kira stumbled forward, but Allison’s grip on her kept her from falling.

After ten minutes, Kira managed to skate a little more steady on the ice and Allison removed her arm from around her waist but kept hold of Kira’s hand just in case. “Not bad for your first time, Kira,” Allison said, when they finally took a break. They sat down near the lake after Kira cleared a patch of snow away with a flick of her wand. It was chilly out, but Kira didn’t mind with Allison sitting so close to her. “Are you having fun?”

Kira nodded and smiled. “Yes, a lot more fun than I thought I would.”

Allison smiled as well, reaching out and laying her hand over Kira’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’m glad you came out today.”

Kira blushed. “Th-thanks. I’m glad I came out here too.”

Allison rested her head on Kira’s shoulder. “Kira?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my date for the next Hogsmeade trip?”

Kira felt her heart flutter, blushing even deeper. “Like a date-date?”

Allison nodded and lifted her head up. “Yes, a date-date.”

Kira smiled. “Yes, Allison. I would love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
